Detective Benson, Venganza
by JanetStroke16
Summary: Segundo episodio de la saga de Detective Benson. Occ. Freddie deberá encontrar al asesino que ha dejado varios cadáveres abandonados, todo, mientras lidia con su demandante bebé y su preocupada esposa...
1. Chapter 1

**Importante: Recomiendo que antes de leer esto lean el primer episodio. "Detective Benson, el inicio y mi familia." O no sabran mucho de esto.**

**Alguien me pidió que subiera el segundo episodio! Y dado que es una historia terminada, bueno, la subiré. Espero les gusto… Dios, tiene años que escribí esto, ni siquiera se parece a lo que han leído de mi, porque escribía diferente en ese entonces, he mejorado, y me darán la razón, ya verán! Mañana es oficial, próximo capitulo de quédate conmigo…**

**Y bueno, por ahora veamos que ha pasado con el detective…**

**Le pedí los derechos de iCarly a los reyes magos... lo mas cercano que me trajeron fue el juego de mesa u.u ¿Alguien quiere jugar conmigo? ha, entonces iCarly no es mio XD**

Bien, ya han pasado 2 meses desde que nació el bebé. Han sido dos meses, desde el punto de vista de mi trabajo, aburridos, no ha habido ni un caso pequeño que resolver, pero en mi casa, estos dos meses han sido... ¿Cómo decirlo?... emocionantes, cansados, instructivos... y muy felices. La semana pasada Sam regresó a la cafetería, yo me opuse a que regresara a trabajar, pero tiene razón, no estudió tantos años para terminar solo en casa. Así que sigue ejerciendo su carrera como chef, y me alegro de que sepa cocinar tan bien. Con lo que hemos batallado es en el asunto de cuidar al bebé, a veces su jefa lo cuida ya que lo adora, pero otras veces no puede y entonces hay que llevarlo con mi mama o con mi suegra, lo cual es pesado a veces. Mi suegra sugirió una guardería a lo que Sam y yo contestamos casi al unísono "no" no pienso dejar a mi hijo en un lugar de esos donde los malos padres van a aventar a sus hijos con gente desconocida, y mi esposa me apoya, así que no. Un par de ocasiones lo lleve conmigo a la oficina, e Irene lo cuido muy bien, pero a Sam no le gusta que el bebé esté en un lugar donde según ella "corre peligro" pero bueno, hoy de plano, ni mi mama ni mi suegra, ni la jefa de Sam pueden cuidar a Fred, así que atenderé los asuntos de la oficina desde mi hogar.

– Amor, ¿seguro que te quedas aquí con el bebé?

–si quieres me lo llevo a la oficina –le dije sonriendo

–jamás, a ese lugar donde puede entrar un sujeto armado jamás!

–era broma cielo, si estos 2 meses no ha habido trabajo ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo abra hoy?

–bueno, como quieras, llevo mi celular por cualquier cosa

–lo se

–su leche esta preparada en el refrigerador

–ya me lo dijiste

–los pañales están...

–en su cuarto en el armario, lo se

–su ropita la puse...

–Sam, también es mi hijo, hablas como si no vivera con ustedes, se tanto como tu donde están las cosas de Frederick

–lo se, son los nervios

– ¿Nervios? ¿Es decir, que no confías en tu esposo, en el padre de tu hijo, para que cuide de él?

–Freddie, no es eso, pero es la primera vez que te quedas solo con él

–pues para todo hay una primera vez, es mi hijo, yo lo cuidare con mi vida, hasta que se case

–eso jamás, mi bebé se quedara con migo para siempre

– jaja, sabes que eso no pasara, ahora ve a trabajar que se hace tarde

–cierto, te amo, adiós Fred, no le des lata a tu papá

–no lo ara, adiós, te amo!

Sam salió como 5 minutos después de bañarnos de besos a los dos y repetir una y otra vez "cualquier cosa márcame al celular"

–Bien, Frederick Karl ¿Qué quieres hacer hijo? ¿Ver la televisión? Genial! Yo tenía lo mismo en mente, se nota que eres mi hijo. Ven, a la sillita… no, no llores, ok, la sillita no, ¿tienes hambre? Bien, calentemos leche. Ya no esta caliente, toma, ¿tampoco tienes hambre? Mmm... ¿El pañal? No, te lo cambio tu mama antes de irse, ¡no llores hijo! ¡Auxilio! ¿Tienes sueño? Bien, vamos a dormir. Listo, ¿tenias sueño he? ¡Carajo! Maldito teléfono, no, no llores hijo, duérmete, ya contesto =bueno?

=Freddie, hola como estas?

=Gibby, te cortare la cabeza!

=¿por qué? Porque llora Fred?

=por que tiene sueño!

=pues duérmelo

=es exactamente lo que acababa de hacer ¡cuando sonó el teléfono! Sh! No hijo, ya no grito, no llores!

=jaja, ahora me entiendes? Es difícil ser padre primerizo

=si, lo que será fácil es partirte la cara!

=deja de gritar Freddie, lo asustas mas!

=pues tu me haces gritar, ya hijo no llores, si, matare a tu tío Gibby

=jaja, bueno, solo te decía que tenemos un caso

=¡¿Qué?! Justo hoy que... ha rayos! No hijo, ya no llores! ¡Auxilio!

=si, exactamente hoy

=que tan urgente es?

=tenemos 2 cadáveres

= ¿que? ¿Pero como es posible?

=lo es, y hay un tercero que aun no relacionamos bien, pero mejor duerme a Fred, déjalo en mis manos, nos vemos mañana

=ok, dice Fred que te vallas al demonio

=jaja, bueno, adiós bro!

–ya hijo, se fue, duérmete ya, deja le pongo el silenciador al teléfono. Bien, duerme Fred, bien hijo. Listo, se durmió, ¿le llamare a Gibby? No, mejor no me mortifico, hoy es para mi hijo...aunque...esta dormido, bueno, dormiré un rato con el.

**¿Les parecio occ? Pero por supuesto que si! Recuerden que esto en un principio hace años literalmente era una webnovela Zanessa, y la adapte para poderla compartir aquí en fanfic. Asi que no se me espanten XD**

**Como ya está terminada esta historia, depende de ustedes cuando el próximo capitulo. REVIEW please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Por lo visto les gustó y eso me hace muy feliz XD haha, bueno aqui el segundo capitulo :)**

La verdad no fui consciente del tiempo que estuve dormido... pero cuando desperté había un par de ojitos cafés vigilándome –¿Con que despertaste antes que yo he? ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Ya no lloraras? Bien. ¡¿Qué?! 10 llamadas pérdidas de Gibby, wow hijo, parece que tenemos un caso grave, ¿Le llamo a tu tío Gibby? No, bueno, tú dijiste, ven, vamos a la cocina, -Lo tomé en brazos y caminé hacia la cocina -¿Tienes hambre? Yo sí. Mira, no me había fijado, hay 5 llamadas de tu mamá, a ella si hay que marcarle porque se va a preocupar –marqué el numero de la cafetería, aun no terminaba el primer tono y Sam me contesto con voz preocupada

=Freddie, ¡¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono?! ¿Cómo están? ¿Dónde está Fred? ¿Está todo bien?

=Calma, calma cielo, todo está perfectamente, estábamos dormidos y puse el silenciador al teléfono para que no despertara a Fred, pero todo está bien

=Gibby me llamo y me dijo que te había marcado como 8 veces y que no le habías contestado, eso me preocupo más

=Ya te dije, estábamos dormidos, pero todo está bien

=¿Para qué te quería Gibby?

=Me llamó antes de que nos durmiéramos, al parecer hay un caso, ahorita le llamo

= ¿y si es urgente? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

=Una vez amor, me rompí una pierna, y no podía salir de mi casa, así que le ayudaba a Gibby por el teléfono, si esa vez resolvimos como 5 casos con una pierna enyesada sentado por 2 meses en mi cama, ahora podré hacerlo, solo será por hoy

=Entonces no tendrás que dejar a Fred?

=Claro que no Sam, estaremos bien

=Pero una pierna enyesada no es como un bebe, tienes que cargarlo y...

=El teléfono tiene altavoz, en estos momentos está en la mesa, Frederick en su sillita y yo le estoy preparando un biberón, no te preocupes, además hoy sales temprano ¿no?

=No lo sé Freddie. Ha estado llegando mucha gente

=Bueno, salgas temprano o no, estoy todo el tiempo pendiente de Fred, ahora te dejo para que te apures, y antes de que él empiece a llorar

=¿A llorar por qué?

=Escucha tu voz y mira a todos lados como buscándote

=jaja, bueno, nos vemos en un par de horas

=ok cielo, te amo

=y yo a ti, adiós

–listo, ahora ten tu biberón. Mira, está llamando tu tío Gibby de nuevo, veremos qué pasa =Gibson?

=Freddie, esto me está dando escalofríos

=¿Qué pasa?

=¿Dónde está Frederick?

=En su sillita tomando su biberón, ¿Por qué?

=No quería que lo tuvieras cargando, por lo que te voy a decir podrías haberlo dejado caer

=Gibby, ya dime que pasa

=Hay una fosa... con 6 cuerpos

=¡Qué?! –Fred saltó en su sillita –No hijo no te espantes

=¡No grites!

=Eso intento, pero ¿Cómo que 6 cuerpos?

=Pues como lo oyes, hay una fosa con 6 cuerpos, mas los 3 que te había dicho son 9 cuerpos...

=¡Cielo santo! Esto es muy grave, ¿Alguna idea?

=No hay móvil Fredward! Esto es... es como si los asesinatos los hubiera hecho un fantasma, hay varias firmas diferentes de asesinato

=Entonces tal vez es una banda o algo así

=No creo, este es un lugar donde no pasa ni un alma, si hubiera visitas de muchas personas a la gente le llamaría la atención

=Entonces ¿Cómo es que descubrieron la fosa? Si nunca les ha llamado la atención...

=Es precisamente eso Freddie, el individuo... no... No esconde los cuerpos, el olor fue lo que llamo la atención...

=No es posible, ¿Qué clase de hombre mata gente y no la esconde? Pide a gritos que lo atrapen…

=Pues este criminal así lo hace, es un asesino sádico, muy posiblemente mate por placer, todos los cuerpos muestran torturas, todos fueron torturados antes de morir... todos...

=Asesino por placer, y no entierro o escondo a mis victimas, los asesinatos deben de ser muertes lentas y dolorosas, acompañadas muy posiblemente de tortura sicológica... lo que nos dice que...

=Está enojado

=Exacto, la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

=¿Con quién?

=¿Y por qué desquitarse con aquellas personas?

=¿Entonces jefe?

=Hay que comenzar buscando alguna relación entre los cadáveres, una vez que se tengan sus identidades hay que investigar su pasado, curriculum vitae, historiales académicos, lo que sea, tal vez haya algo que los vincule

=Está bien, te dejo, quiero salir de este lugar cuanto antes, no hay oxigeno aquí

=Bueno, en cuanto pase algo nuevo llámame

=Así lo haré, nos vemos

=Nos vemos

–¿Escuchaste hijo? Es un caso de los interesantes, aunque gracias a que tu papa es descendiente de Sherlock Holmes ya sabe mucho acerca de nuestro hombre, solo hay que ponerle un nombre, te lo explicaría, pero dudo que me entiendas, así que mejor veamos televisión mientras llega tu mama. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No te gusta ese canal? Ok, ya le cambio, no, no creo que sea eso... ¿Qué tienes hijo? No me digas que es el pañal porque ahí si yo paso, ok, creo que tengo que hacerlo, vamos arriba. ¿Te esperas tantito? Ya no tarda tu mama, ok, eso fue un no, te cambiare el pañal Frederick, pero, tu mama tendrá que pagármelo con creces. –Subimos a su habitación y prepare todo para cambiarle el pañal, Sam lo hacía ver fácil pero en realidad… -Hijo me... rindo... esto es imposible... y... vomitare... ¿Eso fue la puerta?

–Amor ¿Dónde están?

–¿Sam? ¡Ho gracias a dios! ¡Ayúdame por favor! ¡Auxilio!

–jaja, no exageres, haber –Dijo ocupando mi lugar frente a Fred

–De verdad te admiro, no sé cómo puedes hacerlo

–Bueno, soy su mamá

–Y yo su papá se supone que debería hacerlo como tu

–Ya aprenderás

–Eso espero, aunque no quisiera volver a intentarlo

–¿Cómo te portaste con tu papá? –Dijo con voz de bebé levantando a Fred y besando su mejilla.

–Estuvo bien, hasta el momento del cambio del pañal

–Exageras

–Tal vez, pero no nací para cambiar pañales

–¿Querías un hijo no?

–Sí, tienes razón

–¿Qué te dijo Gibby?

–Te platicaría pero no creo que sea muy grato

–¿Un caso feo?

–Demasiado

–Platícame, si soy esposa de un detective tengo que acostumbrarme

–¿Segura? No creo que sea algo a lo que las personas como tu se puedan acostumbrar...

–¿Las personas como yo?

–Sí, es decir, ¿Nunca has visto un cadáver cierto?

–¿Los pollos que cocino cuentan?

–jaja, no creo, hablo de cadáveres humanos

–¿Cadáveres humanos?!

–Lo vez, mejor no te cuento

–Creí que solo resolvías misterios, o algo así

–La persona que está haciendo esto es un misterio

–¿Cadáveres humanos? ¿Cuántos?

–9, y por lo que sospecho lo seguirá haciendo hasta que lo encuentre

–Cielos, eso es horrible

–Lo vez

–Creo que me costara acostumbrarme

–Te lo dije, y mejor no te sigo platicando

–No, tengo hambre y no quiero perder el apetito

–jaja, bueno, entonces...

–¿Te vas a ir?

–No lo se

–Pero ya es tarde

–Tienes razón, mejor mañana me pongo al tanto

**Espero les haya gustado, y bueno, nos leemos pronto :) ahora iré a escribir mas :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tal vez sonara raro, pero se me había olvidado esta historia XD no pasara de nuevo, lo prometo. **

**Aquí el, tal vez penúltimo, o antepenúltimo capitulo. **

**Enjoy.**

A la mañana siguiente Frederick comenzó a llorar 10 minutos antes de que sonara el despertador, así que me apure y Salí para la oficina donde Gibby ya me esperaba.

–¿por qué tardaste tanto? –Dijo desesperado.

–Gibs, faltan 15 minutos para que comience mi horario, Frederick me despertó antes

–Lo siento, anoche no dormí, esto me pone muy nervioso

– ¿Qué tiene este sobre?

–Las fotos de los cadáveres... –Las saqué para mirarlas.

–Cielos, este tipo está muy enojado, traumado, algo le hicieron estas personas, ¿encontraste la relación?

–parece que sí, las que llevamos investigadas hasta el momento trabajaron o trabajan, en el central hospital of New York

–bien es un buen dato

–por lo menos del año 95 para acá es cuando estuvieron todos

–de que trabajaban?

–bueno, varía, hay de todo, intendentes, doctores, enfermeras...

–y ya investigaste quien más podría ser víctima si está vivo?

–sí, estudie la victimología a fondo, y descubrí que hay 2 cirujanos mas, los únicos cirujanos del grupo, y una enfermera mas

–bien, ya les previniste?

–si, Drake puso a algunos de sus hombres a su cuidado

–eso no bastara, no se detendrá hasta verlos muertos a todos, por alguna razón cree que no merecen descansar en paz

–por qué dices eso?

–porque no los entierra y además es supersticioso

–como sabes que es supersticioso?

–porque les ha sacado los ojos a varios de ellos, y también porque no los entierra, hay supersticiones que dicen que no descansan en paz si no están 5 metros bajo tierra, y otra que dice que la imagen del asesino queda en los ojos de la víctima... o algo así... yo no creo en supercherías

–jaja, como sea, ¿Qué hay que hacer señor Sherlock Holmes?

–pues encontrarlo Gibby, para eso estamos, y creo que sé donde comenzar...

–¿Fredward estás loco? Los detectives nunca son bienvenidos en los hospitales

–aquí es el núcleo del problema, tenemos que hablar con la enfermera que entra en la criminología

–Bueno, es por ahí –entramos a un cuarto donde ya nos estaba esperando la enfermera. Noté en su rostro que estaba asustada y muy nerviosa, probablemente no había dormido en días

–Buenas tardes –dije – ¿recibió mi recado?

–si detective, gracias por ayudar en esto

–bueno, pues a eso vinimos, platíquenos todo lo que sepa

–pues la verdad no se mucho, pero tengo recuerdos vagos de algo que paso hace aproximadamente 15 años, es lo único que recuerdo en lo que hayamos participado mis colegas y yo

–bien, la escuchamos

–eran más o menos a finales del año 1995 yo tenía 37 años, un hombre llegó con su esposa muy grave, no recuerdo cual fue el procedimiento, lo único que recuerdo con claridad, es el día que escuché a aquel hombre al gritar por los pasillos que se vengaría de todos por haber matado a su esposa

–¿es todo lo que recuerda?

–me temo que si... hace ya bastantes años, y nunca he tenido una buena memoria, pero aquella voz llena de dolor, odio... nunca la olvidare

–¿recuerda al hombre? Podría hacernos un retrato robot con ayuda de un dibujante

–no señor, solo lo vi una vez. Por favor, encuéntrenlo, yo resistiría que me hiciera lo que fuera, pero... mi familia, ¿tiene hijos detective?

–si... uno

–supongo que es el bebé de su llavero

–si es el –Respondí con una sonrisa dándole vueltas al llavero donde estaba la foto de mi hijo.

–¿cuántos años tiene?

–tiene 2 meses

– ¿y cómo se llama?

–Frederick

–qué hermoso niño, y que lindo nombre, cuídelo mucho, y piense en mis hijos, no quiero que les pase nada

–encontrare a ese hombre

–yo ya estoy por jubilarme, y no le temo a la muerte. Solo quiero que mis hijos estén bien

–no les pasara nada señora, gracias por la información, hasta luego

–hasta luego, cuide mucho a su bebé

–Gracias, buenas tardes –salimos los 2 del hospital –

–Wow, que mujer –exclamo Lucas –mira que la mayoría siempre nos piden ayuda para protegerse a sí mismos, ella lo único que quiere es que no le pase nada a su familia

–sí, pero no le pasara nada, a los que quiere muertos es al personal de aquella época. Bien Gibby, tu vete para la oficina y no pierdas detalle, si puedes pásate por la policía y sácale toda la información que puedas a nuestro comisario Jones, yo conseguiré una información que necesitamos

–está bien, confío en ti

–solo me falta ponerle nombre a nuestro individuo

–no lo dudo, bueno, nos vemos

Conseguí un par de favores, solo que ahora me es más difícil, ya que cuando era soltero le coqueteaba a las secretarias y conseguía lo que quería, pero si hago eso ahora mi mujer me ahorca, además es lo último en el mundo que haría. A las 4:30 PM llegue a la estación policiaca y encontré a Jones casi colgado de la lámpara.

–que pasa Jones? ¿Por qué el mal humor? En un día tan soleado y lindo

–cállate Benson, no hay días soleados para mi hoy, ese tipo acaba de matar a la enfermera –sentí un escalofrío, pero me controle –y no tengo ni pista de él ¿Qué quieres que haga? Que me fume un puro?

–pues no es mala idea, relaja los nervios

–que has encontrado tu Benson?

–pues lo he encontrado

–no es posible! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

–pues de una manera más inteligente que la policía

–mira Benson...

–¿quieres que te diga o no?

–bueno, haber ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

–hice algo muy lógico y sencillo, entreviste a la enfermera y me proporciono un par de datos que me hacían falta, así que solo anduve nadando en los archivos del hospital de 1997, a finales, claro que hay muchos casos, pero la mujer me dijo que era un hombre que juraba vengar la muerte de su esposa, así se redujo la búsqueda a decesos femeninos, deduje la edad a partir de un razonamiento me dije: "si la enfermera tiene alrededor de 50 años y dice que en aquel entonces tenía 37, entonces muy probablemente recuerde con tanta solemnidad aquel caso por que la mujer era de su edad" así que reduje la búsqueda a decesos femeninos entre 30 y 40 años, entre los meses de noviembre y diciembre, porque fue a finales, y vuala! Solo había 3 casos, ahora ¿Cómo saber cuál era el indicado? Bueno, una era soltera así que la descarte, las otras 2 estaban registrados sus maridos, así que los investigue, uno de ellos murió un año después que su esposa, se suicido con el cable del teléfono, lo cual se me hace inusual, así que el hombre que quedaba era nuestro asesino, el cual nos confesara todo a las 6:30 en punto, pásese por mi casa Jones, con un par de sus hombres, y yo me llevo estas esposas, se las devolveré con todo y su hombre Jones. Y debo confesar que me decepciona, este caso es como diría Sherlock Holmes "la sencillez misma" no olvide Jones 6:30 en punto

–una pregunta mas Benson –exclamo Jones que se había quitado la corbata y estaba rojo de coraje y pena ante sus cadetes, lo cual confieso, me hizo sonreír

–que pasa Jones?

– ¿Cómo hará usted para llevar al sospechoso a su casa?

–bueno 1: no es sospechoso es culpable 2: tengo que apresurarme para poner a salvo a mi esposa y a mi hijo y 3: es cartero Jones, solo pedí a la oficina de correos que lo enviaran especialmente a mi casa con un paquete muy grande, así que no se pierda la cita Jones

**Bien, hasta aquí por hoy. no se olviden pasar por mis demás historias, y por la pagina de facebook Janthan + Seddie = Jeddie Para leer mis SongFics. Y para que le den like a la poagina **** ¿tienen mi twitter? janetstroke16 Siganme y estén al pendiente de noticias acerca de los fics. **

**Gracias por su tiempo, se les quiere! Bye! **

**Recuerden que la historia ya esta terminada, asi que no dejen que se me olvide de nuevo. Reviews, reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**No faltaba mucho, así que decidí ponerlo todo de una vez. Este es el final de este episodio.**

**Gracias por su tiempo. **

Llegué a las 6 corriendo a mi casa tras haber pasado por Gibby

–¡Amor! Sam! ¿Dónde estás?

–Aquí, –dijo saliendo de la cocina con Frederick en brazos – ¿Cómo te fue?

–bien, muy bien

–me alegro, hola Gibby

–hola Sam, hola Frederick!

–Gibby no hay tiempo, Sam hazme el favor de subir a la habitación, cierra la puerta con seguro y no salgas hasta que valla yo por ti

–¿pero qué pasa Freddie? No me asustes

–mira amor, encontré al asesino, es un cartero, y para atraparlo lo hice venir hasta aquí, llegara en 20 minutos

–pero como se te ocurre traer un asesino a casa!

–tranquila, todo saldrá bien, no vendrá armado, solo quiero que esperes en la habitación, todo estará bien, al rato hablamos si?

–está bien Freddie, pero espero que esto no salga mal

–No pasara así, ve arriba –Sam subió con Frederick y se encerraron en el cuarto.

–bien Gibby, a esperar

–mira, Jones llego antes

–Ese estúpido de Jones –Salí corriendo a su encuentro –Jones ¿por qué te empeñas en arruinarme mi trabajo?

– ¿por qué?

–quita tu maldita patrulla de la entrada, no seas ¡"·$"$%$"!

–lo siento, son los nervios, llévensela de ahí ahora!

–vamos Jones, pasa, haber faltan 5 minutos para que llegue pero podría llegar antes, así que ustedes métanse a la cocina y cuando yo lo espose salgan y ayúdenme a someterlo

Dicho y hecho, 3 minutos después nuestro hombre estaba en la puerta de mi casa con mi enorme paquete, así que caballerosamente Salí a abrirle.

–hola, –dijo – el señor Benson?

–soy yo, gracias

–firme aquí

–gracias, disculpe ¿puede ayudarme a meterlo? Estoy solo y es pesado

–Claro, con gusto –entre los dos metimos el paquete – listo señor

–muchas gracias pero... que tiene en su mano

–manchas por el sol

–si me permite, tienen mal aspecto, yo soy doctor, ¿Puedo verlas?

–oh, por favor –cuando extendió las manos saque las esposas y con un ágil movimiento se las puse, exclamó un grito de rabia y en seguida salieron Jones, sus hombres y Gibby, pero se tardaron en llegar, el hombre llevaba en su pantalón un cortador de cajas, con el que me ataco, me logre hacer a un lado, pero aun así me hizo un profundo rasguño en un costado, me dejé caer en el sillón mientras Gibby, Jones y sus hombres lo inmovilizaban.

–estás bien?

–si Gibby, auch, me duele, pero está bien

–ya viene el servicio medico

–solo es un rasguño, un poco profundo

– ¿Cómo es posible? –Exclamó con rabia el hombre –lo tenía todo calculado!

Un par de minutos más tarde ya estaba en la patrulla bien encerrado y el servicio médico me puso una venda y me dieron una pastilla para el dolor, estaba cargando a Frederick, Sam Gibby y yo estábamos en la sala

–ya no te duele amor?

–no, solo fue un rasguño

–sí, no te preocupes cuñada, es fuerte, una vez, le dieron un balazo –Sam puso cara de sorpresa –esto no es nada

–un balazo!?

–Gibby, eres imprudente a veces

–bueno, yo me voy, vendrás a la comisaría Freddie?

–sí, quiero escuchar las razones de este hombre

–bueno amor, dame al bebé, cuídate mucho

–sí, nos vemos en un rato –Gibby y yo nos subimos al auto y seguimos a las patrullas –

–dime algo Freddie, ¿Qué tiene el paquete?

–mate 2 pájaros de un tiro, en el paquete hay un roperito para el cuarto de Frederick, Sam lo vio hace unos días en el centro comercial, así que aproveché la oportunidad

–jaja, que bien!

Llegamos a la comisaría y ya en la sala de interrogatorios el hombre, cuyo nombre era Douglas Mac Ginty accedió a contarnos su historia.

–Bueno, no me pesa ir a prisión por lo que ustedes me culpan –comenzó –si no porque no soy un asesino, y además, por no haber consumado mi juramento. La historia es la siguiente.

Corría el año 1996, en el mes de junio, mi esposa Alice y yo nos acabábamos de casar en Londres, y nos vinimos a vivir a New York que es mi lugar de origen. Todo iba de maravilla, y por el mes de mayo de 1997 comenzamos a planear nuestro primer bebé, si alguno de ustedes tiene hijos, entenderá la emoción que es pensar que viene. Sin embargo por mediados del mes de junio mi Alice empezó a tener malestares, era algo raro, y me comencé a preocupar. La llevé con un doctor que le diagnostico un tumor maligno en un pulmón, la noticia nos destrozo, por que como consecuencia, no podríamos encargar a nuestro bebé mientras pasaba esto. El doctor la mando a ese hospital del demonio, donde le programaron la cirugía hasta noviembre, así que esos meses fueron desgarrantes para mí. Día a día veía como la vida de mi amada esposa se me escurría entre las manos. 2 días antes de la cirugía esos 2 doctores, los cirujanos, –que eran los únicos 2 que me faltaban y el objetivo principal –prepararon todo para la cirugía, junto con su equipo de enfermeras, intendentes y todo eso. Faltaba solo un día para la cirugía, mi Alice estaba muy mal, pálida, débil... eran como las 7:30 PM cuando se le vino una crisis terrible, el tumor no dejaba que su pulmón trabajara bien, así que sintió asfixiarse, los doctores y todo su equipo entraron apresuradamente a la habitación, y decidieron que harían la cirugía de emergencia de una buena vez, firme los papeles pensando que eso le salvaría la vida a mi esposa y entonces entraron a cirugía.

Estuve en vela 4 largas horas, las 4 horas más eternas de toda mi vida, pensando que dentro de esa habitación mi esposa se batía entre la vida y la muerte. No podía siquiera pensar en perder a mi Alice. Por ahí de las 12 o 1 de la madrugada salió una enfermera y se dirigió a mí con cara triste y me dijo –lo sentimos, hicimos lo que pudimos... –mi mundo se vino abajo en ese momento, me deje caer en el piso, destrozado. De pronto, la gota que derramo el vaso... levante la cabeza y vi al par de cirujanos, y los escuche decir "ni modo, una más, ya se jodio" "ni hablar, ni modo" y doblaron a la esquina. Una oleada de odio, rencor, enojo, tristeza y sobre todo sed de venganza me recorrieron una y otra vez el cuerpo, corrí a la habitación donde yacía mi Alice, mi dulce y tierna Alice, y ahí, parado frente a ella le jure que las personas que la habían matado lo pagarían caro. Si ustedes tienen esposa, se que harían lo mismo en mi lugar, así que estos años estuve vigilándolos, uno a uno, hasta que llego el momento de consumar la venganza, y comencé, uno a uno, no sin antes hacerles saber la causa de su muerte. Pero me faltaron esos cirujanos, esos malditos cirujanos, pero algún día pagaran caro haber matado a mi Alice.

–Ande ya Douglas, eso no pasara, a usted lo espera el corredor de la muerte –exclamo Jones vanagloriándose ante su supervisor, y yo sentí una oleada de coraje al oírle

–Cállese Jones –le dije –no sea insensible, además no se pavonee, sabe bien que no fue usted quien lo atrapó –Jones agacho la cabeza

–Antes de que me condenen –dijo Douglas –quiero pedirles que entierren mis restos junto a los de mi Alice, es lo único que pido

–Así será –dijo el supervisor de Jones –pero a su debido tiempo, me encargare de que solo le caiga cadena perpetua

Llegué a mi casa alrededor de las 10:30, Sam y Frederick estaban dormidos en nuestra cama, los miré unos minutos, el día de hoy 2 personas me habían hecho razonar en lo afortunado que soy de tener a mi esposa y a mi hijo, y dedicaría mi vida entera solo a hacerlos felices. Me acosté y abrase a Sam.

A la mañana siguiente estaba leyendo el periódico en el desayuno.

–menuda sorpresa! –Exclamé – quien lo diría, después de todo si se le hará justicia al amigo Douglas

– ¿Qué cosa? –dijo Sam que le daba de comer a Frederick

–"2 cirujanos del central hospital Of New York fueron arrestados y condenados a 50 años de prisión por tráfico de órganos, el supervisor Athenley fue el encargado de ponerlos en prisión" –leí –no dudo que Athenley los pusiera donde deben estar, en la misma celda que Douglas

–tú crees?

–sí, y si no, ya me encargaré yo de que sea así

–pobre del tal Douglas, debió ser horrible, tanto como para llegar a matar

–el amor y el odio no son buenos cuando se llegan a mezclar

–lo importante es que cada quien esta donde debe de estar

–sí, excepto nosotros 3 que ya deberíamos estar en camino a casa de tus papás

–cierto, vámonos ya.

Este caso me resulto muy fácil, pero lo redacte para que el lector aprenda una gran lección. Uno no valora lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, no hay que dejar que esto se haga realidad en nuestras vidas. Tengo un hijo y una esposa maravillosos, y no pienso desaprovecharlos. Douglas fue condenado a pena de muerte un par de meses más tarde por haber asesinado a los cirujanos, de una manera que no quiero describir. Athenley dice que se siente bien por haber ayudado a aquel hombre. Y ahora sí. Cada quien esta donde debe estar.

**Niah! Lo sé, a veces no tengo sentimientos XD lolol **

**¿Les gustó? Tiene tanto tiempo que escribí esto… estaba comparándolo con mis trabajos más recientes, y bueno, es verdad que todos mejoramos con la práctica.**

**Tengo más historias terminadas, tal vez las adapte **

**Díganme lo que piensan de esta historia con un lindo review! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla. Se les quiere. Gracias.**

**Sigo llorando por iGoodbye **

4

4 


End file.
